Triassic (Period)
The Triassic. This is the first of the Periods of the Mighty Mesozoic Era. It was a time of great changes, and the climate and continent conditions are not the only factors that alter; the animals and plants of this Prehistoric world are also changing. Where once giant amphibian Labyrinthodonts ruled the waters, now the first Crocodilians and Phytosaurs begin to take over, being more adaptable to the climate conditions of this hot, dry period. Dinosaurs have now evolved, though they are not dominant yet – much more ancient Reptilian predators stalk the lands, and it will be only in the Late Triassic that these ‘old-timers’, will die out. An example of the older forms of life, before the Dinosaurs appeared, is depicted on the image. The large, crocodile-like carnivore in the centre, is an ancient Archosaur, called, Postosuchus. This was 6 metre long, 1-2 metre tall (at back ridge) and 1-2 tonne ambush predator. Well evolved for the harsh conditions of the Triassic, and equipped with dagger-like teeth, this creature is the absolute epitome of the older Reptiles, that at first, terrorized even the early Dinosaurs (this is as the early dinosaur predators, grew to less than a third the size of older Reptiles such as the Postosuchus) Standing in defensive posture, is a mature Placerias, an old Dicynodont herbivore species that shared the world with Postosuchus for million of years, and a fair bit before the first Dinosaurs. However, they are by no means allies; Placerias are the Postosuchus’ favourite prey, and despite being fully grown itself, the Postosuchus would not risk attack without an element of surprise. The bulky herbivore, of a now endangered family order and species, has tusks that are used for digging up roots and plant tubers, though they can double as fearsome weapons. The Postosuchus is very much aware of this, and simply walks on by. As an Archosaur, Postosuchus is a close cousin of the Dinosaurs (Dinosaurs evolved from a type of Archosaur) In the Triassic Period, the recovering global climate was still more towards high temperatures and the resulting development of deserts. The animals that lived in these deserts, would have been hardy creatures, with special adaptations for coping with small amounts of water, and the fewer large food items available than in more temperate lands. Although the Deserts covered a vast area, not all of the land was just Desert. Coastal Forests and Jungles, teeming with life, stood at the margins of the map, though there were also oasis like bodies of fresh water inland, that provided similar living. However, even the rivers would dry up, and it is speculated by scientists, that the rain would not replenish them for up to nine months on average. The Hadean Eon The Archaean Eon The Proterozoic Eon The Phanerozoic Eon The Palaeozoic Era The Cambrian Period The Ordovician Period The Silurian Period The Devonian Period The Carboniferous Period The Permian Period The Mesozoic Era The Triassic Period The Jurassic Period The Cretaceous Period The Cenozoic Era The Tertiary Period The Palaeocene Epoch The Eocene Epoch The Oligocene Epoch The Miocene Epoch The Pliocene Epoch The Quaternary Period The Pleistocene Epoch The Holocene Epoch Category:Geological Timeline